


here, with you

by spartona



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Artist Keith (Voltron), Artist Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Comic-Con, Cosplay, Dazzling Pretty Boy Lance, Established Relationship, Face Masks, Forbidden Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Lance (Voltron), Interviews, Keith (Voltron) as Rogue (X-Men), Lance (Voltron) Has Vitiligo, Lance (Voltron) as Iceman (X-Men), M/M, Magic, Merman Lance (Voltron), Monthly Klance Prompts Febuary 2021, Musician Keith (Voltron), Musician Lance (Voltron), Noble Lance (Voltron), Pirate Captain Allura (Voltron), Pirate Keith (Voltron), Prince Keith (Voltron), Twitter, X-Men AU - Freeform, bad idea, keith doesnt know how to play with kittens, lance is smitten, they go to walmart, they play with kittens, they're so gay it's great, two guys doing face masks cause theyre totally gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spartona/pseuds/spartona
Summary: Lance smiles, hand out for Keith to take. "What d'ya say?"- - -Daily updates!(Monthly Klance AU February 2021.)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. take my hand

**Author's Note:**

> day one: movie au (x-men)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, you’re going to freeze the lake?”
> 
> “Not...the lake,” Lance says, looking back at him with a grin. “The fountain.”
> 
> “That sounds like a terrible idea.”

When Keith hears the knock at his door in the middle of the night, he's not expecting to see Lance.

His eyes narrow instantly, unease rising in his chest. The two of them hardly hit it off- what, with Lance making him slip on ice just that morning and all. He’d only just come to the mansion the day before, and Lance made it onto the ‘avoid’ list. “What do you want?”

“Oh, you’re...actually awake.”

Keith blinks.

“I didn’t think you would be, with it being midnight and all, but you give off the ‘I stay up all night listening to music’ vibes-”

The Korean sighs. “Do you want something?”

“Yes!” Lance brightens, ramble forgotten. “I was hoping I could make it up to you, um, from this morning?”

Keith blinks again. “Make...it up to me?”

“Yeah! I, uh, felt bad about the whole ice thing.” He grimaces, rubbing the back of his head. “But you were avoiding me, so I thought I’d- ambush you?”

“Excellent plan.”

“Thanks, I try.” His shoulders slump, hands moving in vague gestures. “I also wanted to apologize. I didn’t think anyone would be in- nope, nevermind.” His arms move to make an X. “No excuses.” He folds his arms. “Just...I’m sorry, man.”

“...It’s fine.” Keith crosses his arms, leaning against the doorway.

“Really?” Lance brightens even more. “Oh, cool. Awesome. I’d still like to make it up to you.”

“And you plan on doing that…how?”

“By taking you ice skating!”

Keith blinks (for the third time in the last few minutes.) “Ice skating.” He says, disbelief coloring his voice.

“Yup!” Lance smiles, holding out a hand. His smile wavers, something doubtful entering his gaze. “What d’ya say?”

\---

Keith still isn’t sure why he said yes.

Maybe it was seeing this side of Lance- flustered, nervous, unsure- instead of the confident smirks and cocky remarks. It’s odd, actually, the drastic difference. In the halls just a few hours earlier, Keith could hear his laughter from across the quad and had seen that smirk directed  _ at him  _ during training.

Seeing Lance flustered was. Different.

“It’s summer.” Keith comments, rather abruptly. “And we’re going ice skating.”

“Yep.”

As far as Keith is aware, there isn’t anything- especially an ice rink- near them. His brow furrows. “...How?”

Lance chuckles. “I have ice powers, remember?”

“...Oh. Right.” Lance continues to lead him where their hands are clasped- which Keith is all too aware of, despite the gloves separating their skin. “So, you’re going to freeze the lake?”

“Not...the lake,” Lance says, looking back at him with a grin. “The fountain.”

“That sounds like a terrible idea.”

Lance shrugs. “Nah, I’ve done it before and it’s perfectly safe.”

“More likely to get caught, though.” Keith points out, leaning forward to look Lance in the face. “Someone would just have to wake up.”

Lance waves him off. “Trust me, it’s fine.”

“Uh-huh.”

They reach the fountain a little while later and Lance lets go of his hand. Keith finds himself longing for the contact again- and, much to his dismay, wondering what his skin feels like. It’s not a new concept for him- Keith often finds himself longing to feel skin against his, even it’s just a brush of arms or a high-five. It’s been so long since he’d touched anyway without feeling their life force drain at his fingertips.

“Keith?” He’s brought out of his thoughts at the sound of Lance’s voice, his face pinched with worry. “You good, man?”

“Uh, yeah.” He shakes his head. “Sorry.”

Lance has taken a seat on the edge of the fountain, one leg crossed over the other and his hands on his shoes. He eyes Keith uneasily, before nodding. “Alright. Get over here so I can give you some skates.”

Keith blinks, hesitantly walking over and sitting down next to the other boy. Lance moves his hand over the bottom of his shoes, his power coming to life. Keith feels a chilly breeze and hears the ice solidify. A blade of ice now rests on Lance’s shoe, mimicking an ice skate.

“Oh. Cool.”

This causes Lance to laugh, light and airy. “I know, right. I’ll do the same to yours.”

He sets down his foot, reaching out his hand to Keith. The Korean blinks before adjusting his position so his shoes are next to Lance. The Cuban gives them blades of ice and, surprisingly, Keith can barely feel the cold.

Powers are weird.

Then, Lance grabbing Keith’s gloved hands and pulling him up. The Korean lets out a small yelp, almost knocked off balance. The skates would take a while to get used to.

“Don’t worry, I got you,” Lance says. Keith finds himself clinging to the other boy’s forearms, panic flaring in his chest. “Hey, that’s alright. I got you.”

Not long after the pair is on the ice, Lance skating backward with a nervous Keith in his arms. 

“See? Now you’re getting it.” Lance comments, moving to let go of the other boy. Keith has other plans, instantly gripping onto him once again. This causes the Cuban to laugh, low and disbelieving. “You can literally kill someone by touching them, and you’re scared of a little ice?”

Keith’s head snaps up. “I’m  _ not  _ scared.”

“Uh-huh. Sure, mullet.”

Keith’s eyes narrow. “That sounds like a challenge.”

Lance leans in close, a dangerous glint in his eye. “That’s because  _ it is. _ ”

Oh, he’ll show him.


	2. stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith frowns, looking back down at his book. "I'm not doing a facemask with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 2: college

“I think this is what death feels like.”

Keith looks up from his book, peering at his boyfriend. Lance has draped himself across the couch, one leg dangling over the edge. “I’m dying. Save me, please.”

Keith looks back down at his book. “Perish.”

Lance gasps, scandalized. “This is betrayal of the highest degree, babe.”

He sticks out his tongue.

The Cuban snorts, closing his eyes. “Mature.”

“How many more exams do you have?” Keith asks, looking up from his book again.

Lance groans. “I don’t want to think about that. I just want to  _ relax. _ ”

Keith hums an acknowledgment. 

“You know what we should do?”

Keith’s attention is already directed back at his textbook. He hums questionably, distracted.

“ _ Face masks. _ ” Keith looks up at this, brows furrowing. Lance’s face is alight with excitement, making guilt curl in his chest at his answer.

Keith frowns, looking back down at his book. “I’m not doing a face mask with you.”

“Oh, come on, Mister Grumpy Pants. It’s relaxing.”

“I need to study.”

“I’ll make you hot cocoa.”

Keith looks at Lance with narrowed eyes. He wasn’t aware his boyfriend was willing to play dirty. He  _ knows  _ that Keith loves his hot chocolate and was using that knowledge to bribe him. The Korean huffs. “Fine.

\- - -

Keith’s nose wrinkles as Lance applies the face mask, rubbing the mixture onto his face. Lance applied his own first, aureate skin covered in the green goo. The Cuban laughs at Keith’s reaction. “You have to hold still.”

“It feels weird. And it’s cold.”

“Your pores will thank you.”

“My pores don’t have thoughts or feelings.”

“Hush.”

Keith snorts, causing Lance to swat him. “Still the face muscles.”

\- - -

“...Are you studying with your face mask on?”

“...Maybe.”

“ _ Keith. _ ”

\- - -

“Relaxing is boring.”

“Scroll through your phone or something.”

“I  _ could  _ study-”

“Nope. Studying equals stress.  _ We’re relaxing. _ ”

\- - -

“...How much longer?”

“Eight minutes.”

“...Shit.”

\- - -

Keith aimlessly scrolls through his phone, legs thrown over Lance’s lap, also scrolling through his phone. He glances up through his eyelashes at his boyfriend, face slack and green.

“Hey, Lance?”

“Hm.”

“You look like an alien.”

Lance blinks, slow, before looking at Keith. “I’m taking that as a compliment.”

\- - -

By the time Lance says the masks can be removed, the pair is curled up on the couch watching Monty Python, seeing who can go the longest without trying to laugh. Keith feels like he couldn’t even if he wanted to- the mask makes his face feel glued in his disgruntled expression when it was applied.

They stopped talking long ago- again, hardened masks- and Lance simply handed him a face wipe and towel to take off his mask.

Keith accepts it gratefully.

He wipes off the mask gratefully before passing it to Lance. It feels like a layer of his skin preventing facial movements was removed- odd yet relieving. 

“See? That wasn’t so bad.”

Keith hums an agreement, resting his head on the other boy’s shoulder. “Tired, tho.”

“What about hot cocoa?”

“Make that while I nap.”

Lance laughs. “Alright, sleepy head.”

\- - -

A gentle nudge on his shoulder brings him out of his sleep.

He grunts, pushing Lance away and turning around so he faces the back of the couch. He hears the other boy laugh lightly. “Do you want your hot cocoa or do I get to drink it?”

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

Lance giggles. Keith hears the sound of a mug being set on the coffee table. He grumbles, summoning the motivation to open his eyes and turn around. He sits up and Lance lifts his legs and sits down so they’re in the same position as earlier. 

“I still need to study.” Keith says, reaching for his mug of hot cocoa. Heat radiates from it, a pleasant warmth seeping into his skin. He hums with satisfaction as he takes a sip. “I still need to thank your mom for teaching you how to make this, too.”

“Mhmm.” Lance agrees, taking a sip of his own cup. “You have an exam tomorrow?”

“At noon.”

“Uck.” 

“Perfectly said.”

Lance scoffs, running a hand along Keith’s leg. “If you’re tired, we could just go to bed and you can study in the morning. You won’t retain anything properly if you’re tired.”

“Sounds nice, but it’s at nine.”

“Soooo wake up at seven.”

“...No.”

Lance laughs. “Night owl.”

“Morning person.”

“I’ll wake up with you, that way we’re suffering together.”

Keith smiles, small and lazy. He lets out a content hum, taking another sip from his hot cocoa. “That sounds nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that ending is bad but whatever it's fine :p
> 
> [my linktree :)](https://linktr.ee/Spartona)


	3. untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They’re _legendary lovers_ , Keith.”
> 
> “Oh, God, not you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~i had way too much fun writing this kjdfhlsdf~~
> 
> day 3: celebrity

“Oh. My. God.” Lance gasps. “ _ Kittens. _ ”

Keith scoffs from where he sits next to Lance on the floor. The Cuban eagerly accepts the kittens from the BuzzFeed employees, letting out a happy noise. 

“This is already the best interview  _ ever _ .” His co-star goes back and forth between the kittens, making sure to give each one the same amount of love.

Keith laughs softly. “Don’t they usually do this with puppies?”

“Yes. But.  _ Kittens. _ ”

The BuzzFeed employees laugh.

One of the kittens wanders over to Keith, looking up at him with big, round eyes. The Korean blinks. “Hi.” He says awkwardly.

Lance snorts. 

“Alright, you two know how this works?” One of the employees asks.

Lance nods at the same time Keith shakes his head.

The actor looks at Keith dumbfoundedly before explaining. “Play with kittens. Answer questions.”

Keith gives an awkward thumbs up. Lance nudges him. “You get the first question.”

The Korean waves him off, grabbing a piece of paper out of the plastic bowl as a kitten paws at his arm. His brow furrows as he reads it. “...what.”

Lance snorts. “Read it out loud, samurai.”

“What’s Lance’s favorite meme?”

The Cuban cackles. “It doesn’t say that.”

“It does and I hate whoever asked it.”

Lance looks at the camera. “He doesn’t actually hate you and you are my new favorite person.”

“...they aren’t here.”

“But they could be watching.” His lips purse and he thinks. “I don’t have a favorite meme or vine. I like and reference all of them and it gets Keith’s mullet in a twist.”

A kitten makes its way into Keith’s lap, mewling for attention. He hesitantly starts petting it, eyes widening at the resulting purr.

Lance reads off the next question. “Opinions on Legendary Lovers as a ship name.”

The Cuban grins as Keith groans.

The Korean answers first. “It’s stupid.”

“They’re in  _ love  _ and are  _ legendary heroes _ .” Lance retorts, and it’s obvious they’ve had this conversation before. “They’re  _ legendary lovers,  _ Keith.” 

“Oh, God, not you, too.” Keith groans.

“ _ It makes sense. _ ”

“Okay, but why not-  _ Leakira  _ or something?”

“‘Legendary Lovers’ is much cooler.”

“Nope, next question.” 

Lance snickers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~this was going to be longer but it was already late and i lost motivation djfhslfa sorry~~


	4. i'm not afraid to drown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What else am I supposed to call you?” Lance replies, tail splashing water. “ Your highness? ”
> 
> Keith scoffs. “You could call me by my name. Just a suggestion.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~i'm skipping day 4: athlete~~
> 
> go [listen to this](https://open.spotify.com/track/5G6Nf4Ytk3dzxnhfP2AhKR). i listened to it on repeat while writing this.
> 
> day 5: merman

Falling in love, Keith thinks, is a lot like drowning.

It’s an odd revelation, the first thought he’s had that’s related to the topic of _love._

It stops him in his tracks, people continuing to rush past him on the street, a few knocking him with a crude word. It’s like drowning, he thinks again. It fits, as odd as it is for him to have thought it.

His chest tightens, mind going to the ocean just a few blocks away. 

He blinks, pushing through the crowd on the street. The past few weeks, the idea of being in love had been furling in his subconscious, intermingling with thoughts of deep blue eyes and warm smiles. Frosty blue scales and sun-kissed skin. Thoughts he refused to complete.

Thoughts he kept pushing down before they ever got to ‘love’.

The fact that one broke through his firm grasp- even though it’s unrelated to Lance- 

He ruffles his hair with a hand as if that’ll disrupt all thoughts of love.

As if that’ll shake the thoughts of something that could never be.

\- - -

His favorite time of the week is when he gets away from his studies. When he doesn’t have to worry about wars of old and proper etiquette and other princely duties. When it’s just him, the ocean, and most days-

“Hey there, mullet.”

Keith can’t stop the smile that overcomes his features. 

Their meeting place has been the same for the past year. Keith had found the cave back then and, consequently, Lance. The back of the cave opens up at the bottom of a cliff, water lapping at the stone floor. Keith sits on the cold stone, legs in the water. Lance has appeared next to him, arms crossed as he leans on the cave floor.

“I asked you to stop calling me that,” Keith remarks, only fondness in his tone.

“What else am I supposed to call you?” Lance replies, tail splashing water. “ _Your highness?_ ”

Keith scoffs. “You _could_ call me by my name. Just a suggestion.”

The merman waves him off. “Unheard of.”

The prince finds himself laughing. “Yes, heavens forbid you call someone by their name."

Lance hums. “Soooo. How’s the coronation planning going?”

“Boring.”

The merman snorts. 

It’s odd, how Lance is right there, yet he still feels worlds away. 

They both are- Keith is to be king in just a few short months, and Lance is a merman for crying out loud. 

“I wish you could be there.” He whispers. It hangs between them, a heavyweight in the air. The sound of the water and nearby seagulls deafening in the silence. 

“Me, too,” Lance says with a small, sad smile. “The minute you can get away, you better come give me all the details, Keith. That’s an order.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

That’s when the thought comes again, unbidden, but not nearly as terrifying as before.

If falling in love is like drowning, he thinks, then I’m not afraid to drown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <333


	5. a pirate’s life for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, a noble of Arus, decides to run away. 
> 
> Keith, the first mate of a pirate crew, just needed supplies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day six: pirates
> 
> this idea has been in my head for almost a year, and this prompt is what pushed me to write it. i plan on expanding this plot in a one-shot sometime in the future!
> 
> enjoy!

If there’s been one place that always calms Lance without fail, it’s here.

Where the salty sea air dances with the mouth-watering scent of freshly baked goods. Where commoners mingle, bargaining with vendors as they make their way through the market.

The noble finds himself coming here often- often against his mother’s wishes- in ragged clothes and a cloak. Finds himself drawn to not just the market on the port,  _ but the ocean. _

Untamable and fierce, yet gentle and guiding. A storm that leaves no survivors, and a calming presence.

More importantly, he thinks he's drawn to the ships.

Not the ships themselves, but what they represent.

They represent  _ freedom _ . 

If everything goes according to plan, in a few hours, Lance will be on one of those ships. In a few hours, Lance will be on his way to freedom.

In a few hours, his life will change for the better.

Lance takes in a deep breath, calming his nerves and igniting his excitement. 

A perfect scene full of hope- he really shouldn’t be surprised it gets ruined.

A man comes crashing through the edge of the crowd, two guards fast on his heels. Lance can’t make out any facial features, the man low to the ground and barely more than a blur. He weaves through commoners and booths alike, zigzagging and jumping. The guard’s barely keep up- at one point tripping over each other in their hurry to catch him.

Then he rams into Lance.

The noble falls to the floor with a yelp, the other man quickly rolling off of him and getting to his feet. That’s when Lance sees it- a bag stuffed with what must be stolen items from vendors, a few coins glistening at the top. His eyes look like obsidian, dark and swirling and intimidating. Black hair swept up into a messy braid, strands escaping it to frame his face. A sword hangs at his side, clothing tight-fitted- more for maneuverability than defense. 

Lance barely has time to get to his feet before the man is off, sprinting towards where the ships are docked. The two guard’s rush past him not a moment later, leaving the noble slightly dizzy. He watches the three figures, blinking. That guy-

“That’s a terrible idea, Lance.” He says to himself, before following after them.

\- - -

Locating and following the pirate is fairly easy. Keeping up with him is difficult, and Lance has no idea how he’s going to catch him so they can talk.

The guards are still hot on the man’s trail, but it’s clear all three of them are getting tired and beginning to slow down. It’s not until the man seemingly disappears, causing confusion among the guards, that the noble sees his chance.

There’s too many people around for him to disappear completely, for him to hide and then wait it out. People are mingling about well into the night, no doubt all of them will be on the lookout for a thieving pirate.

If an award is announced- well, then the vendors and buyers just have more reason to be more attentive. 

Lance, fortunately, has hidden from guards in this exact market place countless times, knows all the nooks and crannies to hide in. Which is why it doesn’t take long to find the man, quietly sliding into the empty booth next to him. The booth is just a ways away from the middle of the market, closer to the ocean than the others. 

The man whirls around as Lance crouches down, then the world is tilting- tilting- and a pain exploding through his back. The man is on top of him, a knife pressed against his throat. The pirate scowls. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Uh, long story.”

The man’s eyes narrow. “Yeah, that’s not vague at all.”

“Listen, I just came to make a deal-”

He snorts. “You came to make a deal.”

“I help you escape the guards-”

“I have them handled.” The man hisses, eyes set into a glare.

“And I get passage on your ship.”

“What? Why do you-”

A crash interrupts whatever the pirate is going to say. The empty booth they’re hiding in has crumbled to the ground.

Lance grimaces. “That’s not good.”

“ _ You think? _ ”

The man moves into action, grabbing his wrist and pulling him along, whispering curses under his breath all the while. Lance lets himself be tugged along, watching the guard’s follow behind them.

“No offence, man, but I don’t think you have them handled.”

“Shut up.” The pirate yanks Lance’s wrist, the noble letting out a squawk as he’s suddenly at his side. His wrist is released. “I can’t believe I’m doing this. If you can get them off my back and keep up, I’ll see what I can do about getting you passage on a ship.”

Lance’s eyes widen and he almost trips over himself. “Really?”

The pirate grinds his teeth. “Yes. Now do something before I change my mind.”

The noble grins. 

\- - -

Two minutes, a barrel of beer, two dogs, and one big-fat-bluff later, they’ve outrun the guards.

“See?” Lance says, smug. “Gone.”

The pirate’s face remains impassive. “Would you like a pat on the back?”

“That’d be nice, actually-”

“Sarcasm.”

“Oh, ha-ha, Mister Funny Pants.” Lance pouts, the pirate’s lips quirking just a tiny bit. His face goes slack, something akin to fear filling his expression.

“Captain.”

The noble blinks, turning to look at whoever has drawn the pirate’s attention.

A woman stands in front of them, arms on her hips and a brow raised. A humorous smile gracing her lips. “Keith.”

The man next to him straightens, crossing his arms. “‘Lura.”

An exasperated sigh. “Why were the guards chasing you this time?”

Lance snorts. “ _ This time? _ ”

Keith scowls at him, eyes narrowing into a glare. He opens his mouth- most likely to fire a biting remark- but ‘Lura beats him to it. “And you are?”

“Oh. Uh, I’m Lance.” He says, somewhat awkwardly. 

She purses her lips and hums, contemplative. She looks back to Keith. “At least tell me you got the supplies?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” The woman nods, closing their conversation. “Now, Lance, I suggest you run back to whatever castle or mansion you came from. You got your taste of adventure, met two pirates, have come aboard my ship. That should be more than enough to ease your curious mind.”

“I- I never said I’m a noble-”

“Oh, honey. I’ve been in this business long enough to know a noble when I see one.” She smiles, something threatening glistening in her eyes. “Now, off my ship.”

“Wait.”

Allura sighs, turning to look at her fellow pirate. “Keith-”

“He helped get the guard’s off my back. All he wants is passage out of Arus that won’t be recorded.”

She looks at Lance, eyes narrowing. “And just why, exactly, are you wanting out of Arus?”

“I, uh,” Lance rubs the back of his neck. “Rather not say.”

The captain’s eyes narrow with suspicion. She studies the noble for a moment, contemplating. After a moment, she turns back to Keith. “If you can find a place to put him, he can come along. But he’s your responsibility.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my linktree](https://linktr.ee/Spartona)


	6. sucker for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets roped into cosplaying with the artist he met on Twitter at Comic-Con. (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fjadsfa i had _so_ much fun writing this. the formatting for twitter threw me off but hopefully it all makes sense!! this is a day late, but I'm gonna post an abandoned one-shot from earlier in the year for today's later so i get all the prompts in haha.
> 
> this is part one, I'm gonna use a free day to post part two :3
> 
> day 7: internet friends

**[sharpshooter] ☽** _idle_

 **sharpshooter** _12:47_

random question

can completely ignore me

but are you going to comic con this year?

and if so

would you like to maybe meet up…?

  
  


Keith has only been to one convention in his life- and that one was for NASA, so it hardly even counts.

He never really did Halloween, at least not after his dad died. Even if his dad was working a shift at the firehouse, he always made sure he celebrated Halloween with Keith. He even went as far as convincing the fire chief to let them put up decorations and allow trick-or-treaters. Keith loved it.

Halloween just wasn’t the same after his father passed away, so Keith hasn’t celebrated it.

So you can imagine the discomfort and anxiety when he makes the decision to go to Comic-Con dressed as the Joker.

Well, it's not entirely his decision to be the Joker.

It’s Lance’s.

If anyone else suggested doing matching costumes, Keith would’ve turned them down. But this is Lance, and Keith is a weak, weak man.

He met Lance two years prior. They’re both in the art community, both quickly rising in popularity, and them coming across each other was bound to happen. Keith didn't even realize ‘sharpshooter’ was already following him.

Keith’s interest piqued after coming across Batman fanart. He didn't draw much fanart himself, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy seeing it. People are talented and their passion for their fandom shows in their pieces.

It wasn't until the person's art kept popping up on his feed from retweets that Keith finally decided to see who the artist was. 

**Lance**

_@sharpshooter__

he/they | artist | 21

A scroll through his tweets and a follow later, the two were mutuals.

Looking back, that's when Keith’s life went off the rails. (In a good way.)

:::

**Keith**

_@samurai_

post: happy pride month

[image]

COMMENTS 

_@sharpshooter__ the pan man has my heart <3

**Lance**

_@sharpshooter__

post: new ep of wandavision made me crave some wickling, so here’s some gays

[image]

COMMENTS 

_@samurai_ Can't wait to see them on the big screen.

_@sharpshooter__ god, /same/

**Keith**

_@samurai_

post: I finally decided to try my hand at fanart.

[image]

COMMENTS 

_@sharpshooter__ 1) hot 2) never thought I’d see hets on ur account

_@samurai_ BatCats is the /only/ hets that will be on my account.

**Lance**

_@sharpshooter__

post: my queens, catradora

[image]

COMMENTS 

_@samurai_ They look amazing.

_@sharpshooter__ thanks man :D

What started out as comments on each other's posts turned into full conversations. A few people asked if they knew each other, with the almost matching names and how often they’d be talking with each other around the art community.

Keith still isn't sure why a message from Lance in his DMs surprised him.

INBOX 

**Lance**

_@sharpshooter__

duuuude we should collab on an art piece

ok so i realized this is pretty random

probably should check ur ok with DMs first skhdks

I’m fine with DMs.

I’m surprised we didn’t start talking here earlier.

that good ol fashioned anxiety kept me from anything

one of my friends had to promise me homemade cinnamon roles as a push to finally suggest this

Wow.

indeed

right right so

we should totally collab on an art piece 👀

high key am in love with your art style and i think it’d be fun

fhasljkdfhsadf

i think this is the first time i’ve seen you keysmash

Did I do it right?

yes

it’s a very flattering keysmash

For very flattering words.

aw <3

:::

One thing led to another, which led to another, and soon the two were doing art streams together, as well. 

Keith never really understood why internet friends were appealing to people until Lance came along. It was almost like he actually knows Lance, even though he doesn’t even know what they look like. 

Which leads to Comic-Con.

Keith isn’t sure if meeting up with internet friends is a good idea. He doesn’t even know if it’s a thing people do outside of fanfiction. (Not that he reads- nevermind.) All he knows is that, yes, he would like to meet up with Lance. Even if he isn’t going to Comic-Con, he can always ask Pidge to get him tickets. Hell, they’d probably even come along.

**[sharpshooter] ☽** _ idle _

**samurai** _ 12:48  _

Yeah, that’d be awesome.

**sharpshooter** _ 12:48 _

really?

awesome awesome awesome

An hour and one gay panic later, Keith had agreed to cosplay with Lance.

This leads to a panicked call to both Pidge and Shiro- both of whom only laugh at him. He doesn’t know why he tries with those two anymore.

In the end, it’s Allura who saves his gay ass.

She shows up at his apartment, shoves her sewing machine into his arms, and bolts back to her car to get all the supplies she brought. One of the pros of having a friend who’s a fashion designer, it seems, is getting a last-minute costume to Comic-Con.

Sadly, just because Allura is willing to help, doesn’t mean she isn’t going to tease him mercilessly.

(“If I knew all it took for you to do things was a cute boy asking-”

“Shut up.”)

Keith doesn’t think he makes a great Batman (“Oh, hush, Keith, I’d go straight for you-” “You’ve said that since high school, stop sucking up, you’re not getting free art.”) but, again, he’s  _ a weak  _ man so he sucks it up for Lance.

**[sharpshooter] ☽** _ idle _

**samurai** _ 15:06 _

Where are you wanting to meet up?

**sharpshooter** _ 15:08 _

oooh uh 

idk the bathrooms?

**samurai** _ 15:09 _

...you didn’t think this far ahead, did you?

**sharpshooter** _ 15:09 _

_ i’m really excited, ok? _

[reaction: 😂]

**samurai** _ 15:10 _

Just by the entrance?

**sharpshooter** _ 15:10 _

aye, aye, samurai!

Keith smiles as he bites his lip, nervousness flaring in his chest. A vine of excitement wraps around it, outweighing the anxiety. A moment later he gets another message saying Lance is there and he starts to scan the crowd. Most people have moved on into the actual Con, the crowd by the entrance spread out a sparse.

He just had to find a Catwoman-

He senses a presence behind him, a brief panic filling his mind as he turns around-

-and see someone dressed up as Catwoman.

He blinks, comprehending, mind not fully catching up to the fact that  _ this must be Lance  _ until-

“Hey, Samurai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [linktree](https://linktr.ee/Spartona)
> 
> the ending is a bit awkward but i feel bad pasting it a day late and rushed the end a bit :/


	7. forever is a long time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re going to get that scholarship.”
> 
> He scoffs. “Not all of us are prodigies who were promised a spot at _Julliard_ at _fourteen_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started writing this waaay back at the beginning of 2020. i never got around to posting it because i just,,,dumped so many headcanon's in here that i wasn't ready to share. but someone out there loves these as much as me, so i've decided to post some of it for this prompt.
> 
> like with the pirates, this is a portion of a bigger one-shot. enjoy!
> 
> day eight: musicians

He finds Lance right where he expects to- pass the cornfield, where the farmed land peters out into luxurious grass. The same place where, weeks ago, the two of them had laid under the stars in the back of a pickup, laughing together. Sharing kisses as the sun started to come up, casting the sky a gorgeous radiant. 

Keith still perfectly recalls how Lance had looked- tired, happy, glowing in the dawn light.

This time, the Cuban isn’t in the back of a pickup. His old, beat-up Nissan is parked at the top of the hill, Lance located about halfway down it. The violinist smiles to himself, catching a glimpse of the red letterman jacket his boyfriend is wearing. He watches for a moment, debating with himself if he really wants to interrupt the singer’s peace.

_ Yes,  _ he thinks,  _ you have to talk to them. You have to apologize. _

He sighs, running a hand through his hair, gathering his courage. This shouldn’t be as nerve-wracking as it is. All he has to do is walk down there, sit next to Lance, and apologize. 

_ What if he doesn’t want to forgive you? _

That annoying inner voice whispers and Keith clenches his hands into fists at his sides. He doesn’t have to worry about that- all he has to worry about is making sure Lance understands that Keith feels bad for all those things he said-

_ “you’ll never  _ be _ someone, Lance.” _

Lance can worry about forgiving him. And Keith will accept whatever verdict the Cuban comes to, will respect it. Will walk away if that’s what Lance wants. He just needs to make sure Lance knows  _ it’s not true. _

That those terrible, heartless words were said out of anger. That they were said to purposefully strike Lance where he’s most vulnerable. That  _ they aren’t true. _

He makes his way down the hill, stopping when he reaches Lance. He shifts on his feet. “Can I join you?”

Lance sighs, moving the arm that’s covering his eyes. “If you want.”

They’re...not nearly as cold and closed-off as Keith was expecting. The Korean swallows around the lump in his throat, sitting down next to his boyfriend. (He thinks he can still call Lance that, they haven’t broken up-  _ yet,  _ that voice whispers.)

There’s a moment of silence between them, Keith adjusting his position to get comfortable and Lance just...laying there. Keith begins his apology a few times before he’s able to get something coherent out, the small, amused smile on Lance’s lips warming his chest.

“I just wanted to say sorry.” Keith sighs, playing with a strand of grass. “I...I shouldn’t have said you’ll never amount to anything. It’s not- true, by the way. You  _ will _ amount to something. You’ll be amazing, a household name- and I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you  _ one-hundred-percent  _ will be the next Taylor Swift.”

Lance chuckles at that, their features softening. That conversation was so long ago- Lance telling Keith all about his dreams and goals, his tone hopeful with underlying self-deprecation. Keith feels himself relax at the sound, his own features softening. Lance shakes their head. “Maybe not the next Taylor Swift. What’s that thing they always say in the movies? I’ll be the first Lance McClain.”

The violinist hums, watching Lance, who’s watching him. Watches his smile shift into something sad and longing. Finds himself tracing where light meets dark skin with his eyes, longing to reach out and trace as Lance had let him just a few nights ago. “I like Lance McClain a lot more than I like Taylor Swift.”

“I like Keith Kogane a lot more than Hillary Hahn,” Lance says, and Keith melts.

“I really am sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

“It’s fine, Keith. Really.” Lance purses his lips. “I know you. I pushed too much, and you did everything you could to push me back. I shouldn’t have-”

“Lance, no, that’s-”

“What, you get to apologize and I don’t?”

“No, that’s not-” Keith sighs, exasperated. “We both fucked up.”

“Yeah. We did.” Lance snorts. “We’re  _ amazing  _ at the whole communication thing.”

The violinist scoffs. “Yeah, they should put us in a magazine or something.”

“Mhmm. Now get down here.” Keith blinks, confused, and Lance pats the grass next to him. The violinist is almost over-eager in accepting the invitation, laying down next to the singer faster than he’s done anything in his life (and that includes playing Tchaivosky). The Cuban lets out a soft laugh. “Missed me?”

“You have no idea.”

“I missed you, too.”

Keith hums an acknowledgment, reaching out to-  _ finally _ \- trace the seams where ivory meets aureate on Lance’s left arm. A moment of silence, and then- “So, are you going to the audition?”

Lance laughs, soft and quiet. “...maybe.”

The Korean turns his head, cheek falling against the dew-covered grass. The other boy’s gaze travels the sky, the sun’s rays casting a soft glow on his mottled skin. Is longing to reach out and move their jaw so Lance will  _ look _ at him-

“Lance,” The Cuban says nothing, doesn’t even acknowledge that the violinist spoke.  _ Please look at me _ , “You’re going to get that scholarship.”

He scoffs. “Not all of us are prodigies who were promised a spot at  _ Julliard _ at  _ fourteen _ .”

“Yeah, and not all of us have spent every free moment doing something we love so that someone at a university will pay attention to us only to give up before the audition.”

Lance shakes his head. “That’s not fair…”

“Lance,” Keith says, voice firm, daring Lance to disagree or argue with him. “I will kidnap you and drive you to that audition myself.”

Lance snorts, a grin taking over their face. “I would _ love  _ to see you try, short stuff.”

The violinist’s eyes narrow in determination as he tackles his boyfriend, the singer letting out a squawk. “Keith, wait, not  _ now,  _ the audition is in, like, a  _ month _ .”

Keith ignores him, fighting the long limbs that try to push him away as the person they belong to laughs. “Keith-  _ Jesus-  _ dude-” The singer is suddenly flipping them over, the violinist’s air leaving his lungs at the impact. Lance is straddling his hips, using their hands to hold Keith’s above his head. “I’ll go to the audition on  _ one  _ condition.”

“Anything.”

The Cuban smiles, warm and full and fond and loving. “You  _ have  _ to come with me.”

“I’d be disappointed if I wasn’t.”

Lance grins, leaning down a resting his head against his boyfriend’s. “Okay, different condition then.” He hums, contemplating, eyes lighting up when he thinks of something. “I’ll go to the audition if you swear that no matter what happens between us, we’ll always try to fix it. Always try to make it work. Us, forever.”

Keith hums, feigning consideration. “Forever is a long time.”

“Yeah. It is.”

“I swear,” Keith whispers, tilting his head to press a kiss to Lance’s lips. “Forever.”

“Forever.” Lance echoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [linktree](https://linktr.ee/Spartona)


	8. we're fine with this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~i ran out of time to work on leakira so i'm skipping that one~~
> 
> also,,,some school things are picking up as well as some personal stuff going on, so I'll only be posting on the days when i have time and am really motivated and excited for the prompt :)
> 
> day ten: fantasy

“‘ _ Easy _ ,’ he said,” The blue paladin grumbles, kicking a rock, “‘ _ Just escort them to the castle, _ ’ he said. Well, guess what,  _ Keith, _ not easy!”

“Are you done?” The voice comes from the other side of the cave, drawing the man’s attention. The person sits on the cave floor, leaning back on their elbows. Annoyance colors their features. “You’ve been talking to yourself for half a varga.”

Lance’s eyes narrow into a glare. “ _ No. _ ”

Pidge groans, flopping onto the floor. The blue paladin goes back to pacing the length of the cave, muttering to himself. The green paladin stares at the roof, littered with stalactites. They gave up keeping track of how long they’d been stuck in here a while ago. They’ve been counting the stalactites since then, ignoring Lance’s angered mutterings.

The blue paladin sighs, exasperated. “How long do you think before they start looking for us?”

“Allura will realize something is up when we aren’t back by nightfall.”

“...When is that?”

“...Uh, rough estimate?” Pidge frowns, lips pursing. “A varga.”

The green paladin hears their companion sit down heavily. “And you can’t use your plant magic?”

“It’s  _ plant  _ magic, Lance, not earth magic. That’s Hunk.” The mage sighs, sitting up. “I already tried to reach out to anything nearby. We’re too far underground. What about you?”

“I wouldn’t be asking if I’d found water somewhere.” Lance looks at them, brow furrowed. “We’re gonna miss the ball.”

Pidge shrugs. “Allura will get some knights to fill in our places. We’ll just be missing out on dancing. Probably get a stern talking to. Especially you, chasing after a dryad.” The green paladin sighs. During their years of training, the blue paladin was always chasing after a pretty face. Pidge thought he stopped after they officially became paladins. This proves he hasn’t. “Honestly, Lance, we’re not kids anymore. I thought you moved past that-”

“I wasn’t chasing after her for whatever reason you think I was.” The blue paladin shifts, crossing his arms. “I’d appreciate it if you stopped thinking you know why I do things.”

Pidge watches them for a moment. “Sorry. But, why  _ did  _ you-”

“You know those stories...about how if a dryad gives you their hair, you can use it to, like, increase your powers?”

“...She was a fire dryad, not a water dryad, Lance. You can’t use it unless it’s from a water dryad.”

“I know.”

Pidge blinks, brow furrowing. The only person they know who uses fire magic is-

“Wait, you were getting dryad hair for _ Keith _ ?”

“Yes, for  _ Keith. _ ” Lance snaps. “Why is that so hard to believe?”

“It’s not, I just...I’m comprehending.” They purse their lips. Huh. “Keith?”

“Yes.”

“So you’re getting him a present…” You only gifted something like a power enhancer when…well, when you’re courting them. “because…”

“...you’re smart, Pidge. I’m pretty sure you already know.”

“...So, you and Keith…”

“...yep…”

“You’re already…”

“Courting.”

Pidge purses their lips. It’s frowned upon for paladins of the court to court. It was bound for them to have some romantic exploits, but nothing serious. Courting is different than hooking up with someone every once in a while. Two paladins courting each other...that would definitely make people upset. “You didn’t tell anyone.”

“It’s not like we can. It’s...we’re not supposed to, but…” The blue paladin trails off, waving a hand in a vague gesture. He falls silent, a small, fond smile gracing his lips. “I love him.”

Pidge’s facial features soften. “Alright, lover boy.” they stand with a fond sigh. “Let’s figure out how to get out of here so you can ask mullet-head to dance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love me a forbidden love au
> 
> [linktree](https://linktr.ee/Spartona)


	9. in and out (but not the burger place)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, unfortunately, needs to go to Walmart. He refuses to go into the warzone alone.
> 
> Keith just wants to fall asleep watching documentaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to try to pick up posting daily again, especially now that the [Valentine's Day fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405103?view_full_work=true) i worked on with some friends is up! (I'm also working on Earth, the second part of my galtean series)
> 
> day 15: highschool
> 
> this is based heavily on my experiences going to Walmart with my family and friends. this is just a fluff piece full of jokes and two country gays being chaotic. i have no regrets. thanks for reading!

There are few things Lance hates in this world.

One of those things is Walmart.

He hates most big corporations, but Walmart _has it out for him._ When it moved into their town, most of the small, local businesses had to shut down. Walmart was cheaper (at the time) and more convenient. As soon as the locally-owned businesses were closed down, Walmart raised their prices.

So, yeah, Lance has a vendetta.

Also, it’s terrifying.

_Karens._

Unfortunately, Walmart being practically the only place to buy things from makes it a necessity. As much as Lance tries to avoid going there, there are some instances where he finds himself needing to.

He _always_ refuses to go in alone.

Keith answers the call just before his phone goes to voicemail. “Lance. It’s ten at night.”

“I need to go to Walmart.”

Keith promptly hangs up. Asshole. He calls again, his boyfriend answering with a sigh. “I’m not going to the devil’s supermarket with you.”

“You’re really going to make me go alone?”

“Just, don’t go.” He says simply, “Use Amazon.”

Lance groans. “Babe, I need it _tonight._ ”

A pause. When Keith responds, his tone is sharp and accusing.“You forgot to do the assignment didn’t you.”

It’s not a question. Lance pouts. “ _No_.”

“Then why do you need this mysterious item tonight?”

“...Shut up.”

Keith laughs. “I don’t think Shiro will be happy I’m going to _Walmart_ at ten at night. So, uh, give me like ten minutes to sneak out-”

“ _Keith._ ”

“It’s fine.”

Lance verbally keysmashes as Keith lets out a hurried goodbye and hangs up.

-

A little over ten minutes later, Keith messages him to meet him a few houses down. Lance does, albeit begrudgingly, because Keith doesn't have to get in trouble for this. He could bother Hunk- his moms are usually chill with late-night escapades. The Cuban falls- _elegantly_ \- out of his bedroom window and sprints to where his boyfriend and his terrifying steed await.

He scowls at his boyfriend- though, it borders on a pout- as he approaches the motorcycle. “If you get in trouble, I’m taking Shiro's side.”

“Uh-huh,” Keith says, grinning. “Get on.”

Lance rolls his eyes fondly as he gets on the bike, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist. 

-

“Keith! Your mask!” Lance practically screeches.

The Korean halts in his steps. “Oh.”

“ _Oh_ , he says.” Lance huffs. “Jesus Christ.”

The ride to the store was fast and exhilarating. The best thing about motorcycles is that they’re _fast_ , which is terrifying at first- but when you’re in need of a late-night run to Walmart because you forgot to do a homework assignment, having a boyfriend with the speed devil machine is handy. (Plus, when your bike goes faster than cars, cops can’t catch you. Lance has seen firsthand. Long story.)

It’s cold out and Lance shivers where he stands, waiting for Keith to find his mask.

Keith pauses in rummaging through his saddlebag. He looks over at Lance. “You know, COVID can’t past the blue tape-”

“ _Please_.” Lance tries to sound bored of the joke, but his laugh betrays him. He tries to choke back the laughter, only resulting in a giggle. “Maybe we should ask for some while we’re here.”

(Lance couldn’t fault him for the joke, he really couldn’t. He’s made the same one with Marco and Veronica. Walmart is practically asking for it, with the blue tape lining the floor of the entrance and the accompanying ‘no Coronavirus past this point.’)

-

“Alright, you know the drill,” Lance says, tone more serious than the Great Cafeteria Chess Tournament (another long story). “In and out.  _ No pit stops. _ If you run out of gas,  _ too bad. _ ”

Keith raises an eyebrow, amused. “Are you done?”

“No,” Lance replies. “We’ll go  _ straight  _ to the art isle-”

“No, we won’t.”

“Hush. We will  _ buy _ the presentation trifold poster thing-”

“This feels like the verbal version of that meme with Gru.” Keith interrupts.

Lance stares at him, blinks once, and then- “Oh, my God, you’re right.”

“I tend to be.”

“ _ Anyway, _ ” Lance says, pointing an accusing finger at his boyfriend. “And then we  _ check out _ at the fancy self-checkout machine and go home to sleep.”

“After you beg me to help with your homework.”

“Not this time!”

Keith just smirks (Lance can tell by his eyes alone). “Uh-huh.”

-

“Keith! Cat pillows!”

“Stay strong, Lance.”

“ _ Cat pillows. _ ”

-

“Keith...no pit stops.”

The Korean looks up from where he’s looking through the movies, elbow-deep in the tub. “I saw Princess Bride.”

The two stare at each other for a tense moment. Lance narrows his eyes. “Move over, I’m helping.”

-

“Keith.”

“Lance.”

“ _ Keith. _ ”

“ _ Lance. _ ” The Korean’s eyes narrow. “I’m  _ buying _ it.”

“If I don’t get cat pillows, you don’t get a knife sharpener.”

Keith pouts- honest to God  _ pouts _ \- and puts the tool back on the shelf. “This is homophobia.”

“ _ I’m gay, too, asshole. _ ”

-

“Oh, hey, they have gel pens.”

“We don’t need them.”

“Uh, maybe you don’t.”

“They’re too expensive and work the same as every other pen. If you need pens, just get the cheap ones.”

“You heathen. Gel pen supremacy.”

“Please remind me why I love you.”

-

They both hesitate outside the candy aisle. Lance has the trifold posterboard under his arm, colored paper in his hand. Surprisingly, neither of them has more than they came in to get.

Yet.

They both stare longingly into the candy aisle as if it’s a long-lost lover. “No candy.”

“Valentine’s Day sale, though-”

“We’d be wasting money if we  _ didn’t- _ ”

“Exactly.”

“...”

“...”

“Dibs on the em ‘n ems.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my linktree.](https://linktr.ee/Spartona)


End file.
